Chase and the cheetahs
Note This is another story in my chronological order. Enjoy. Summary While making his way home, Chase gets caught in the storm, crashes and loses consciousness. He soon wakes up only to find himself with cheetahs. But are those cheetahs who Chase thinks they are? Characters *Chase *Jake *Everest *Fauna *Ryder Story One day, Chase was preparing to leave Jake’s cabin. He just came to help Jake, Everest and Fauna keep an eye on the snowboarders for the day. After that, He packed up and was ready to leave. “Thanks for the help, Chase. Everything is in order thanks to you.” Jake praised the police pup. “No problem. It’s like Ryder always says. Whenever you’re in trouble, just yelp for help!” Chase exclaimed. “Exactly, Chase. Well, see ya later and have a safe trip home.” Everest said, waving at him. “I will, bye!” Chase called out as he drove off. Then, Fauna turned and saw some clouds. “Well, we better get inside quick. A storm will be here soon.” Fauna pointed out. “You’re right, sis. C’mon, Jake, let’s go.” Everest exclaimed. “Coming.” Jake said as he ran inside with the pups. (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) Meanwhile, Chase was driving down the mountain road to get home. He was happy about doing his duties and being with Ryder. But he also had some thoughts. I just hope she’s out there. He thought. He never told anyone at home, but before he became a PAW Patrol pup, he once got lost in the woods and wound up in the cheetah’s cave. At first, he was scared, but the mother cheetah showed him that she wasn’t dangerous and took care of him before helping him find his way back home. He thanked her, but haven’t seen her ever since. At that time, I was little and was really scared. He thought. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck and loud rumbling could be heard. Chase stopped the truck and turned around. “Uh oh, the storm is rolling in. I better find shelter.” He exclaimed as he then drove off while it began raining heavily. Just then, his pup-tag beeped. ''“Chase, come in. Are you still out there?” ''Ryder asked on the other line. “Sure am, Ryder, sir. But the storm is rolling in and could catch me by surprise. I need to find shelter until the storm passes and then I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He reported. “Alright, Chase. I better hang up then before I lose the signal. Just call me when you’re on your way back.” Ryder instructed. “Okay, over and out.” Chase said, hanging up. However, another lightning struck, this time striking just in front of the police cruiser, immediately making Chase take a sharp left and drive off the road and into the forest. “Whoa! That was too close!” He exclaimed, but was unable to stop the truck as it was spinning around. By the time he had control, he was unknowingly heading for a tree. He hit the brakes, but due to the rain, it was too slippery to stop the truck. “C’mon, c’mon, steady yourself!” He whispered to himself as he then looked up and gasped when he was a tree in front of him. “Noooooooooooooo!!!” He screamed as he then crashed into it and hit his head on the steering wheel hard enough to get knocked unconscious. (Scene change: Chase's badge) A little later, he woke up with a groan as he held his head. “Uhhh, what happened? Where am I?” He asked himself as he shook out his fur and looked around. He noticed that he was in some kind of a cave. “Whoa, how did I get here? And where is my police truck?” He wondered. Then, he sniffed he air and froze. “Oh, no. This cave belongs to…” He then turned around and saw a female cheetah and three little cheetahs, making him gasp in fear. “Ch-ch-cheetas.” He whispered, a hint of fear in his head. The cheetahs surrounded the German shepherd as he was backed into a wall. “Nice cheetahs, nice cheetahs.” He spoke, not knowing what they would do to him. Suddenly, two of the cubs jumped on him and knocked him onto his back. “Oof!” Chase exclaimed. “No, please! Don’t eat me! Nooo!” He exclaimed, covering his eyes. But then, he felt the urge to laugh as the two cubs licked his belly. “Hehehehehehehe! Hehehehey! That tickles! Hehehehehehe!” He giggled, surprised that the cheetahs are not trying to eat him. When he uncovered his eyes, he looked at the older cheetah and gasped in shock as he saw the real reason why the cheetahs don’t want to eat him. “It’s… it’s you. Mother cheetah.” He spoke, unable to believe who was standing before him. The mother smiled and licked his face. “Hehe! I’m glad to see you too!” He exclaimed, giggling a little. “And are these fellas your children?” He asked. The mother cheetah nodded as the cubs all took turns in licking Chase’s face. “Okay, okay, okay! Hehehehe! Nice to meet you guys too!” He giggled. The cubs then stopped before Chase turned to the mother. “Did you find me when I was unconscious in my truck?” He asked. The cheetah nodded before walking deeper into a cave. A minute later, she returned with a bag of Chase’s food. “You did! And you even got my food!” Chase exclaimed. The mother chuckled at the police pup’s excitement as she put the bag down in front of him. “Thanks. Now… could you guys let me up, please?” He asked. The cubs jumped off of chase to let him stand. “Is the storm still outside?” He asked. His question was answered when a loud rumbling sound was heard. “I had to ask.” He said. “Well, looks like I’ll have to stay here until the storm passes.” He said before looking down in sadness. The cheetahs saw that and approached him before the mother looked at him as if to ask, ‘Are you okay?’ “I’m glad you let me stay here, but I miss the other pups and Ryder. I don’t even know how long this storm will last.” He said, looking down. The mother cheetah and her cubs figured that they should cheer him up and she nudged Chase on his back. “Hey, what gives?” He asked in confusion until he saw the cheetahs over him. “Um, guys? What are you...?” He was about to ask, but was cut off as one of the cheetah cubs started licking his belly. “Hehehehehehehehe! No, lihihihihihittle cub! Dohohohohohon’t! Hehehehehehehe!” he exclaimed through giggles. Then, the cub moved to his hind paws while the other two cubs began licking his belly as the mother cheetah put a paw on the police pup’s chest so he couldn’t move. “Hehehehaaaahahahahahahahahaha!! Guhuhuhuhuys, you’re tihihihihihickling me!! Ahhahahahahahaha!!” Chase laughed and squirmed. Then, the mother cheetah started licking his belly. Chase soon lost it and due to his sides, hind paws and belly being tickled at the same time, he burst into hysterical laughter. “AAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! IT TICKLES SOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO MUCH!!! STOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOP!!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” He screamed in laughter, tears running down his cheeks. Five minutes passed and Chase was still in tears while laughing. “AAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OHOHHOKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY, OKAY!!! I FEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEL BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHTTER NOW!!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” He screamed out, barely able to say anything from so much laughter. The cheetahs stopped their tickle fun and allowed the police pup to catch his breath. After a while, he was still panting, but stood back up. “Phew! Wooo! I thought it would never end!” He exclaimed before the mother cheetah gave him his food bag. “Thanks!” He exclaimed as he opened the bag and ate pup treats. A few minutes later, the bag was empty and his hunger was satisfied. Just then, the cheetah cub pointed outside with its paw. Chase looked outside and smiled. “Looks like the storm is over.” He said. “Now to find my truck and get going. Could you guys help me like last time?” he asked. The cheetahs nodded and began sniffing. (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) Almost an hour passed after the storm subsided and the cheetahs were still searching. It has to be around here somewhere. Chase thought to himself. Just then, one of the cubs meowed to the others and motioned for them to follow. They did so and once they saw what the cub found, Chase gasped. “My police truck!” He exclaimed, running over to it. Thanks, guys! You helped me a lot, especially you, little cub!” He exclaimed. The cub smiled and tackled Chase to the ground, licking his belly again. “Hehehehehehehehe! Okay, okahahay! Hehehehehehe!” He giggled. The cub stopped and let Chase stand, “Well, I need to go. Ryder is probably worried sick about me.” Chase said as he jumped into his cruiser and backed it away from the tree. “Bye, guys! Stay safe!” Chase exclaimed as he drove off. The cubs and the mother waved back at him with smiles. Once Chase was back at the road, he observed the damage. “The front of the truck is totaled. I’ll have to get Ryder to fix this.” Chase said as he kept going. It will be hard for his owner and friends to believe that cheetahs took care of him, but he knew one thing. “I’m still in one piece and I’ll soon be home.” Chase said to himself as he then called Ryder to tell him what happened and that he’s heading home. The end Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Animals Category:Chronological